


What I Deserve

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: When Penelope invited you to attend a sci-fi convention with Reid and her you weren't expecting the night to wind up like this. You might think Spencer Reid is something special, but guys like Reid don't wind up falling for girls like you. Taking care of a heartbroken drunk Garcia causes Spencer and you to have a serious talk though where insecurities are revealed and feelings are exposed.Takes place during season seven and is inspired by that scene where Reid and Garcia cosplay as Doctor Who.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	What I Deserve

You ran your fingers through the wig you wore relieved to see that the fabric softener you’d soaked it in the week before had done the trick in making the long auburn toned wig less plastic and fake looking. It almost looked as though the wig you donned was your actual head of hair. Those who weren’t aware that you weren’t a redhead would probably be easily fooled.

You’d been a bit unsure of this method of treating the wig, given it had been years since you’d tried your hand at cosplay and a tiny part of you had been afraid that you were just too out of practice to make it work.

As you stood in the hotel bathroom eyeing yourself in the mirror it was becoming clear though that your fears were left unfounded.

You were relieved that you’d managed to save enough cash over these past few months to afford the hotel room. Sure you might be having to share a hotel room with Penelope, but still you’d saved enough to at least afford your share of the cost. The wedding and prom season had both managed to line your pockets well through the appointments that had been booked with you at the salon.

Sometimes your work could be slow, but people were always looking for a beauty treatment when prom and wedding season started up. 

You were relieved to have a fun weekend for once. 

Though this convention was taking place in D.C. it had quickly been decided between your friends that sharing a hotel room would make the experience a little more fun.

It was like a little mini weekend vacation, assuming your friends weren’t called away on a case that is.

It almost seemed unreal at times to think that you a hair stylist had somehow managed to befriend two FBI agents.

Well you’d befriended Penelope Garcia first, given you’d been doing her hair for a few years now. You’d had a lot in common despite your differences in careers. Your friendship with Spencer Reid had simply been a side effect of your friendship with Penelope.

Penelope spoke her voice full with as much energy as she always seemed to possess. “Thanks for coming to this convention with Reid and me. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

You shot Penelope a small smile as you uncapped your lip liner pencil and began lining your lips. “Thanks for inviting me.”

You paused long enough to finish applying your lip liner before you began to apply a fresh layer of lipstick. You spoke once you were satisfied with your lip color. “I haven’t cosplayed in years. I think the last time I actually did anything like this I was in high school. I cosplayed as Princess Peach. It was a lot of fun, that is it was fun until my idiot boyfriend got drunk and puked on me…do you have any idea how hard it is to get puke out of a tulle gown? I had to toss the entire thing in the dumpster. I was so heartbroken.”

You paused shaking your head a small huff leaving your lips, even as an adult in her twenties you were still bitter about that entire incident. “I was so pissed. I’d worked my butt off at my uncle’s bowling alley just so I could afford to buy the fabric to make that dress.”

Penelope gave you a small smile hoping to cheer you up. “Did you at least get pictures?”

“Only one…I think I used a sharpie to black out my boyfriend in that photo though. Needless to say that relationship didn’t last long.”

Penelope let out a small chuckle shaking her head not helping but to tease you. “Underage drinking though, you were a bad girl?”

You shook your head a small laugh leaving your lips as you began to apply mascara. “No, my dad would have killed me, and believe me I was a daddy’s girl. So, I abstained from that kind of crap. My boyfriend on the other hand, he and his friends loaded up on wine coolers on the drive down to the convention. I was the one driving of course, like I was going to let one of those idiots wreck my dad’s van.”

You paused again another laugh leaving your lips though you couldn’t hide the bitter tone that seeped into the final part of your statement. “Yeah, like I said…that relationship didn’t last. I guess even back then I had great choices in men.” 

Penelope frowned not missing your tone of voice. “I’m guessing from that statement that Geoff and you are on the outs again.”

You rolled your eyes reluctant to even bring it up. The last thing you wanted to think about was your on again off again boyfriend Geoff.

You spoke unable to hide the bitterness from seeping into your voice. “Yep, he really sucks at this whole monogamy thing…I guess both you and I are going to be on the single train this weekend.”

Penelope cringed not wanting to think about her recent breakup with Kevin Lynch. Things had become tense between Penelope and he after she’d turned down his proposal. They’d just drifted apart and it had become clear that they needed a break from each other. Penelope just wasn’t ready to settle down, not yet. It didn’t mean that she wanted to break up, it was just, it was complicated.

Penelope took a deep breath pushing back any heartache over their breakup choosing instead to speak up. “Actually, there’s going to be three of us hanging out on that single train, Reid’s just as hopelessly single as you and I.”

Penelope paused watching your face for any reaction at the mention of one Dr. Spencer Reid and his current lack of a romantic life.

She spoke again not helping but to push a little further. “It might actually kind of be a blessing…Boy Genius and you both being single at the same time.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You blurted out Penelope noticing that your cheeks were flushed. She had a feeling that your pink cheeks were more of a result from her comment about Spencer Reid than the pink blush you’d applied to the apples of your cheeks just a few moments ago.

Penelope couldn’t help herself, she decided to just come out and say it. “Come on Y/N, everyone knows you have a gigantic crush on Reid, but for some reason you refuse to admit it.”

“I do not. That’s ridiculous. I don’t know where you got the impression that Spencer and I are anything other than friends.” You insisted shoving your mascara back into your cosmetics case refusing to meet Penelope’s eyes.

Penelope shook her head quick to speak up. “You don’t want to be his friend though; you want to shove him against a wall and kiss his neck. You’re so into him. You want to make out with him and have like a dozen baby geniuses with him. Admit it, you are so crazy about him.”

You let out a huff wanting to argue. This was ridiculous. Spencer Reid wasn’t even your type.

You usually went for the bad boys, and Spencer was pretty far from being a bad boy. He was one of the rare good guys. In fact, Spencer Reid was so good that he might as well be Mary freaking Poppins.

Sure, Spencer was kind of cute, in an odd sort of way. You’d have to be blind not to admit that.

It was those lips of Spencer’s that did something weird to your heart-rate, no man should have lips that kissable. Not to mention that slight curl his hair sometimes had; it was kind of cute. Those cheekbones were what really made your pulse race though, you’d always had a thing for a guy with a good set of cheekbones.

It wasn’t just that he was attractive. He was brilliant, of course saying that was a bit of a understatement. He was beyond brilliant. You’d almost been sure he was screwing with you when he’d first told you how high his IQ was.

It was amazing to think that he could fit so much knowledge about the world in his brain. Sure, his little rants where he liked to share that knowledge could get old fast, but you’d never had the heart to really stop him when he went off on his tangents.

Spencer Reid had a beautiful mind. That wasn’t the only beautiful thing about him though. The more you got to know Spencer Reid the more you realized that he hadn’t had an easy life.

You just didn’t understand it, he’d had so much trauma in his life and he still somehow managed to be a good person.

He had a gentleness to him, a sweet compassion that you hadn’t found in many of the people you’d known.

You let out a soft sigh reality crashing down on you, okay fine…you maybe sort of kind of did love Spencer Reid…more than just a little bit.

What use was it though? He was the sun and you were a clump of dirt as far as you were concerned.

You couldn’t stop yourself from voicing this out-loud. “If I was was into him what difference would it even make? He’s out of my league.”

Penelope opened her mouth to argue with you, but you didn’t give her the opportunity.

It was better to give her the cold hard truth than it was to allow her to try to feed you some comforting lie.

“I mean let’s be realistic here Penelope…Spencer has how many PhD’s again? Three? Meanwhile I barely graduated high school…it’s not that I’m stupid, it’s just that school never interested me all that much. I was bored by it…I remember being in community college and feeling so bored out of my mind that I thought I might cry…Spencer meanwhile eats up that academic crap. He’s accomplished so much in his life…and he’s living comfortably…he sure as hell doesn’t have to worry about making a box of pasta stretch out over a few days because he’s in between paychecks and he can’t afford anything else…meanwhile I have been working my ass off in a salon living paycheck to paycheck for a few years now…I don’t mean to sound bitter…because I know it’s my own damn fault because I could have probably done more with my life. Don’t get me wrong, because I do love my job…I’m happy with what I do even if I do struggle…I’ve just accepted that it’s nothing special. What I do is insignificant. I know that I place on the importance scale a bit lower than Spencer and you.”

You paused shaking your head still refusing to meet Penelope’s eyes as you tried to keep your temper and your tears to yourself. It was better that Penelope hear the truth.

You spoke again laying it all out for her. “Spencer is out of my league. He needs to settle down with some smart as shit neurosurgeon or some other super genius so they can have like three gifted kids and get a golden retriever and live in a nice quiet house in the suburbs. Meanwhile…I need to stick to my station in life. I’ll do what girls like me do…I’ll keep on dating jerks who cheat on me and drink me out of house and home, until one of those jerks probably knocks me up and I just settle on them. It’s a fact of life…girls like me don’t get to wind up with guys like Spencer Reid. It would never work. It’s no use disillusioning myself into thinking that we would ever have a chance. Like I said…people like me don’t get to fall in love with people like Spencer.”

Penelope reached out again wanting to comfort you she barely managed to get the words out “Sweetpea, you know that’s not true Spencer…”

You spoke up interrupting her, you didn’t need her to coddle you and lie to you. “Trust me Penny. I know how life really works. I know you are full of optimism…maybe that’s why we became friends in the first place…you have hope whereas I never have…but trust me I’ve played it out in my head more than once. I’m not meant to be with someone as great as Spencer. Maybe in another life Spencer and I would work out, but I know that this is how it has to be.”

You paused turning from the room before Penelope had a chance to stop you. You spoke again rather quickly wanting to escape from this entire situation. “Just forget it, okay. It’s been….I’ve been having a hard time lately, with crap with Geoff. I’m just overemotional from his bullshit…Can we please just forget we ever had this talk…for this weekend at least. I know you’re going to want to try to convince me I’m wrong, but can it just wait until later.”

And with that you disappeared from the room before Penelope had a chance to stop you.

She sighed staring into the mirror her heart aching. She knew that your self esteem had never been great, but she had no idea it was this bad.

She wanted to chase you down and demand you listen to her, let her tell you how wrong you were.

She knew you weren’t ready to hear it though, not right now.

Instead she let out a heavy sigh saying exactly what she wanted to say to you to the mirror. “Y/N, you’re a fool. Spencer is so into you. It would kill him to hear you say any of that. You haven’t seen the way he looks at you. You deserve him, you deserve the best.”

Penelope shook her head knowing this was going to be one long weekend.

………………………………………………………………………

Penelope was proven right by this thought. Things between you and her had been awkward most of the morning to say the least, but sweet naïve Spencer seemed oblivious to it, or at the very least had chosen not to profile either one of you.

Things had gone from tense to awkward as Penelope spotted the last person in the world she wanted to see right now.

Kevin had shown up, and he hadn’t shown up alone.

There was nothing like seeing your ex with a girl on his arm, and it really stung when that girl was the pretty redhead who you knew he was most likely very attracted to.

Y/N and Spencer at least managed to talk Penelope out of leaving the convention gently coaxing her into actually going inside.

That hadn’t stopped Penelope’s sour mood though. As the day had worn on and nightfall had come, Y/N had suggested stopping at a bar not too far from the hotel they were all currently staying at.

You’d exclaimed that “Alcohol solved all heartache.”

Spencer of course wasn’t too keen on the idea. You’d tried not to roll your eyes as he’d spoken up as you’d entered the bar. “Alcohol is a depressant. It will only serve to make Garcia’s depressive state more severe.”

You’d hushed him sitting down at a bar and ordering a few rounds of shots.

That was how you’d found yourselves sitting at a bar looking completely out of place given that you were all still in your cosplays, but at least Spencer and you found yourselves both a bit too caught up in Penelope to take too much notice to how much you all stuck out.

Penelope let out a groan as she stared down at the line of empty shot glasses in front of her. “I can’t believe he seriously brought her here…we went to this convention last year together…it was our thing, and he brought her.”

Spencer thought about opening his mouth and pointing out once again that Penelope had brought Y/N and he, but a quick nudge from you stopped him.

You spoke up giving Penelope’s back a soft pat. “I know hon, we’ll plot revenge tomorrow okay?”

“I want to kill him. I want to rip his throat out…you should help me rip his throat out Y/N.” Penelope exclaimed downing another shot.

“We’ll work on that…even if Spencer won’t help.” You remarked giving Spencer a playful nudge not taking notice of how pink his cheeks had grown. He couldn't help but to have that reaction whenever you teased him. No, you weren't the only friend of his who gave him a hard time, but you were absolutely the only friend who could make him blush at the drop of a hat. 

Penelope let out a heavy sigh shaking her head. “Spencer loves you though, he’d bail you out of if you got into too much trouble.”

Neither Spencer nor you had too much time to focus on this comment, though it definitely brought a flush to both of your cheeks, as Penelope began to wave calling out to the bartender. “I need more drinks! More shots over here!”

The bartender who was a gruff looking buff older man rolled his eyes nodding to Spencer. “Tell your friend to keep it down, I’m cutting her off. You guys need to get her out of here.”

Penelope let out a huff not helping but to cry out. “I can’t be cut off. I’m heartbroken. Come on man, have a heart. I’m perfectly sober, I just need a few more shots.”

You managed to pull Penelope up from her barstool before she got either of you into any trouble. “Come on Penny, let’s go back to the hotel. There’s a minbar there.”

Spencer spoke up as you led Penelope outside into the fresh night air. “I wouldn’t suggest allowing her to have more alcohol. Statistically 2,200 Americans die from alcohol poisoning every year. Approximately three in four deaths in those aged from 35 to 64 are related to instances of alcohol poisoning and…”

You spoke up interrupting him before he got too lost in one of his tangents. “Alright no more booze, but at the very least we can put something in her stomach.”

“Pancakes sound good…ooh no they don’t” Penelope groaned clearly trying to fight off a bout of nausea.

You rolled your eyes at this taking notice of how pale Spencer grew at the possibility of Penelope puking.

Yep, you needed to get back to the hotel.

……..

Penelope thankfully managed not to puke on the cab ride back to the hotel, though she did rest her head against your shoulder making you swear once again that you would seek revenge against Kevin.

Spencer managed to help you lead Penelope back to your hotel room, the drunker she became the harder it became to lead her anywhere.

You were relieved as you finally managed to get Penelope to lie down in bed her eyes slipping closed she once again murmuring something about revenge.

Spencer was the first one who spoke nodding down to your sleeping friend. “Do you need help watching over her tonight?”

You let out a sigh shaking your head. “Probably. I just want to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Spencer tried not to stare too hard as he watched you remove the police vest that had been part of your cosplay. He cleared his throat pretending that he wasn’t currently admiring the curve of your body underneath the crisp white blouse you wore. “Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“She should be, I mean other than hating herself tomorrow that is.” You remarked as you kicked your boots off making your way over to the minifridge and pulling out two bottles of water.

You tossed a bottle to Spencer as you sat down on the sofa it feeling good to rest after what had turned out to be one long awkward day.

Spencer stood watching you as you sank back into the sofa taking a sip from your bottle of water.

You had long ago ditched your wig tossing it down into your tote bag, and although Spencer had liked the red hair, he couldn’t help but to find your natural hair color a thousand times better.

He couldn’t help but to speak up knowing he’d already said it, but somehow talking seemed better than sitting in awkward silence. “I know I already said it, but I really liked your cosplay.”

You gave Spencer a small smile shrugging your shoulders. “Thanks, I figured since Penelope and you were both going as different variations of the doctor, that it only made sense for me to be a companion. Amy Pond was always my favorite companion.”

“Well, you definitely did her justice.” Spencer remarked as she sat down beside you not helping but to feel his heart-rate speed up as it hit him how close he seemed to be pressed to you on this loveseat.

You only made his heart beat faster as you reached out running your fingertips along his scarf. “I like your cosplay too by the way…I still can’t get over this scarf. I didn’t even know you could knit.”

“Yeah..thanks, I mean…my mother taught me to knit years ago…I just picked it back up a year ago. I took me a ridiculous amount of time to make this scarf.” Spencer replied his cheeks flushing as he watched you examine his scarf.

He could smell your perfume and he couldn’t help but to feel lightheaded from it in the best way possible.

He felt almost disappointed as you pulled your hand away from his scarf turning your attention back to the bottle of water in your hands.

He cut his eyes over to you trying hard not to let himself become too entranced. He’d found that it was a struggle when it came to you; not letting himself get too lost in you.

He’d liked you from the second he’d met you.

When Penelope had introduced him to you he’d expected you to be just like Penelope, and in some ways you were. You both had similar interests, but your style was a little different. Penelope was bright colors and sunshine and you were more into black and rainy days.

Spencer liked that about you though; you seemed mysterious somehow; alluring.

Of course, he’d never quite had the balls to admit that to you, besides you were usually dating some jerk, and even when you weren’t Spencer couldn’t help but to believe that any romantic feelings he might have for you were simply unrequited. Spencer also noticed that you usually went for the bad boy type. Spencer had a feeling he absolutely wasn't the bad boy type.

Spencer had long ago decided that he was better off just accepting that you were only friends, no matter how much he liked being around and no matter how much more he wanted, it wasn’t meant to be.

He’d rather keep your friendship than risk losing you all together.

Despite your darker sense of style and your occasional pessimism, Spencer did like being around you.

It wasn’t just that he thought you were pretty.

He couldn’t help but to think you were beautiful inside and out. You were sweet to him despite your occasional sour mood. You brought him soup when he was ill. You remembered to send him Christmas cards. You invited him over for Thanksgiving with your friends pointing out to him that you didn’t want to spend it with your dad and your new step mom, and Spencer’s own mom was having a rough time, so you didn’t want him to be alone. You got excited over his accomplishments, more than most people did. Even if he didn't think he should make a big deal out of things you were always insistent on celebrating when he'd managed to pull of something exciting career wise.

Little things like that had made him fall for you.

You had read books he recommended. You liked the same forms of entertainment as him. He’d taken you to that Edgar Allen Poe puppet show last Halloween and you’d made him promise to take you again. You laughed at his jokes, and he liked to think that maybe his sense of humor had become a bit more universal since befriending you.

Of course, Spencer didn’t understand some things about you, like your taste in men for example.

Most of the guys you dated seemed to treat you badly, but you always brushed off his and Penelope’s concern.

Then there was your self-esteem. Spencer had long ago noticed how poor it seemed to be. Your jokes usually tended to be at expense to yourself. You put yourself down far more often than Spencer was comfortable with.

He didn’t know how to push the issue though. He’d never been good with the emotional aspect of life.

He’d wanted to confront you about everything, but he was unsure of how to do it. The last thing he wanted you to think that he was profiling you. He knew you’d take it as a judgement. You were insecure, and Spencer wasn’t sure how to fix it.

Spencer cleared his throat trying to keep the conversation light so that he would distract himself from focusing on how nice the rose scent from our perfume was. “I’m glad you decided to come to this convention…. even if it has been pretty crazy so far. Penelope wasn’t sure you were going to come.”

You shrugged your shoulders the words falling out of your lips before you had a chance to stop them. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able too…Geoff was kind of being a dick about it, but ya know…we’re off again, so that took care of that.”

“You broke up?” Spencer blurted out trying to pretend that he wasn’t delighted to hear the news.

Geoff hadn’t been Spencer’s favorite person and he had a feeling the feelings were mutual.

The guy was a jerk. He wouldn’t even shake Spencer’s hand when he’d met him. He’d just glowered in the corner with his beer the first time you’d introduced Geoff to Spencer and Penelope.

Spencer could admit that there was a spark of jealousy that had rested deep down inside of him when he’d first met Geoff. Geoff didn’t even realize what he had with you. He didn’t appreciate it.

Spencer would be lying if he tried to pretend that he hadn’t lost sleep on occasion trying to figure out why you would choose someone like Geoff.

For someone with such a high IQ Spencer couldn’t wrap his mind around Geoff and you. More importantly Spencer was left pondering one question: Why Geoff and not him? Couldn’t you see that Spencer could love you far better than anyone, if you’d only give him the chance.

You rolled your eyes not exactly thrilled to have to bring up the subject. You were still livid about it to be honest. It was a slap in the face when you really thought about it. “Yep, I found an earring in the backseat of his truck.”

Spencer frowned not getting it at first until you clarified. “It wasn’t my earring, and that hickey on his neck wasn’t placed there by me either.”

“Ouch…sorry.” Spencer blurted out hating that you had to spell it out for him.

He sucked at social cues sometimes, but you never seemed to mind it. You were far more patient with him than most people.

Spencer placed down his water not helping but to kick himself mentally. Of course, Geoff had cheated. It was what the asshole did.

You shook your head not helping but to let out a bitter laugh. “Yep, and the sad thing is I’ve lost count of the amount of times this has happened….and the sadder thing is I know when he comes back with flowers and an apology I’ll wind up taking him back again so we can continue this freaking song and dance again.”

Spencer frowned stunned by this comment. He couldn’t hide the irritation from his voice as he spoke “Why?”

You frowned spotting the tone of voice Spencer had taken. You took a long sip of water shaking your head. “It’s just how things are.”

You spoke again not helping but to sound a bit bitter. “You wouldn’t get it, trust me.”

“What wouldn’t I get? I know I’m not that socially aware but what wouldn’t I get about it? He treats you like crap Y/N.” Spencer blurted out turning to face you a frown crossing his features.

You sighed hating that he was even upset about this. Of course, he was though, he was tenderhearted. He was too kind for his own good. He didn’t understand it though. You sighed knowing that you had to be honest with him. “It’s just what people like me do Spencer.”

“What do you mean people like you?” Spencer blurted out even more confused now.

You shook your head, of course he didn’t get it. “I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed Spencer, but I don’t exactly attract the highest class of guys… It’s just who I am…I attract what I deserve.”

“That’s not true, you deserve the world. You should have the best.” Spencer exclaimed wanting to hold you against him.

How could you think that this was okay? How could you be so resigned to any of this?

He spoke again trying to make you see the obvious. “Why would you settle for someone like him when you could have so much better?”

Spencer let out a heavy sigh his mind spinning, you’d take Geoff back, just like that…even if he hurt you. You didn’t think you deserved better.

Spencer couldn’t stand it, the thought of you thinking that you should accept guys like Geoff’s treatment of you.

He spoke up not helping but to sound harsh. “You’re completely out of your mind if you think that you deserve what Geoff puts you through.”

“Excuse me?” You blurted out stunned that Spencer had actually called you out on this. You slammed your bottle of water down on the table in front of you astonished that Spencer was actually saying any of this. Since when had he gotten so ballsy?

Spencer let out a huff not helping but to say the words. He’d held this in for so long telling himself that accepting your friendship and watching you date jerks was okay, because at least he was keeping you in his life.

Hearing you admit that you honestly didn’t believe you deserved more was like a slap in the face for Spencer. Why couldn’t you see the truth? What did he have to do to make you see the truth? “I’ve watched you since we met…you date these total assholes because you don’t think you deserve more. I know the truth though.”

“And what is the truth?” You asked glaring up at him your frustration growing.

Spencer took a deep breath deciding to just come out and say it. Admitting the truth was better than letting you go back to some jerk only to get your heart trampled all over again. “The truth is that you deserve the world. You accept the love you believe you deserve.”

He paused watching your eyes begin to water he resisted the urge to reach out and wipe your eyes needing to just come out with it. It was like ripping off a band aid. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve stood by and watched you date that jerk? Do you know how many nights I’ve laid in bed beating myself up because I knew that I didn’t have the balls to own up to the fact that I could do way better than anyone else.”

You stared up at him your eyes widening, what was he saying? Was he saying what you thought he was saying?

You spoke wanting to tell him how wrong he was. He didn’t get it. He deserved way more than you. “Spencer…”

Spencer spoke shaking his head not letting you finish. “I’m sorry it took this long for me to gain the courage to admit it out loud. The truth is that I love you. I’m in love with you, and I can’t stand the idea of you going back to Geoff or anyone else.”

You sighed your eyes beginning to water as you tried to talk some sense into him. “Guys like you don’t fall in love with girls like me Spencer. Think about it, you should date someone who’s on your level…like a freaking heart surgeon or some other super prodigy. You deserve someone who's more on your level.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I don’t want anyone else. The only girl I want is right here in front of me.” Spencer remarked reaching out his hand resting against your cheek.

You frowned wanting to pull back from him, wanting to make him realize that he was making a huge mistake, didn’t he see that he could do so much better.

You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning into his touch though, the words falling from you. “Why me?”

Spencer took began to stroke your cheek the words he’d been holding in for so long now falling out of him. “I love you because you’re you. You’re perfect. I’ve liked you from the start. I was crushed when I realized you were already taken. I told myself that of course you were taken, how could you not be? Then when I met Geoff I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. I didn’t see how you could settle for him.”

“I guess you’re right…I accept the love I think I deserve.” You remarked hating how pitiful you sounded. You felt weak and pathetic.

Spencer shook his head his lips pressing to your cheek wanting to do everything in his power to soothe you. “I love you Y/N, and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you exactly what you deserve.”

He paused taking a deep breath almost fearing the worst. “If you’ll let me show you.”

You stared up at him almost sure that this couldn’t be real. Spencer Reid loved you? A guy like him wanted a girl like you?

You searched his eyes for any signs of the dishonesty you were so accustomed to seeing in men’s eyes. You found nothing but sincerity though.

He loved you, he really did.

“I think I’d like that.” You replied taking a chance.

You leaned in your lips sliding along Spencer’s your eyes shutting as you felt yourself sink into the kiss.

Spencer was taken by shock at first, but surprised you as he easily took charge dominating the kiss. He deepened the kiss the embrace he had you locked in growing tighter. He coaxed your mouth open his tongue sliding along yours.

You whined at the sensation thankful that you were sitting down because you were almost sure if you’d been standing you would have collapsed.

When did Spencer Reid learn to kiss like this?

Spencer reluctantly ended the kiss your eyes opening to stare up at him completely astounded that tonight had wound up like this.

You spoke your comment drawing a laugh out of Spencer. “I think I need to cosplay more often.”

You spoke again deciding you had a few words to say as well. “For the record, I plan on showing you what you deserve as well.”

You paused it your turn to caress Spencer’s cheek. “I love you too.”

And with that your lips met again Spencer and you both knowing that this was the beginning of something amazing.

When Penelope Garcia woke up the next morning hungover and exhausted, she would be puzzled to find Spencer Reid and you fast asleep wrapped up in one another’s arms on the sofa.

She stared at the sight in front her of a small smile crossing her lips. It was about time you two figured it out. “I love cosplay.”


End file.
